findlefandomcom-20200214-history
VI Session 19, House Divided
The party guide the dwarves through the portal, to Wall Village. The Jade Lady is once again the center of comotion around the village. Bunks have been put up around the boarding house to accommodate a growing population of villagers who have come down with a mysterious sickness. The party find Shibowei and Rodent Sky assisting a tall, heavily bandaged man as he attempts to heal the villagers. This must be the wounded man with healing hands that Shibowei mentioned previously. The party are greeted by Shibowei and are told that a mysterious illness, identified as Cascade Flu by the tall gentleman has spread through the city and unfortunately, ravaged the villages mystics more than anyone else. Kimchiwei immediately turns heel and leaves. The tall man excuses himself and continues to heal the sick. Irome and Jin watch him closely as he does so. He uses no form of spellcraft that she is familiar with, it seems that his very touch is enough to cure wounds or sickness. He turns to them and it suddenly becomes apparent who he is. Valdemar Wynst. His mannerisms have changed greatly. He seems gentle and sad, not at all the domineering and boisterous man they thought perished in that explosion. As he passes Irome, his hand falls onto her shoulder. Valdemar Wynst "I am sorry to hear about your father. That is a pain I know all too well. " The dwarves and Rodent Sky set to work helping to rebuild the city that they will now call home. The party guide them to the Monastery of the Resolute. Despite its status as a burned down ruin, the dwarves enthusiastically begin work to rebuild it into a new home for themselves. Hauri approaches Kimchiwei with a personal request. The sauri half-orc they met in Fjellraizad was one of his own people. If his village is in league with the Violet Queen , it may be time for him to claim his title as chieftain and spare them this fate. Kimchiwei agrees and the two make preparations for a journey into Hauri's homeland. Jin, Irome, and Finellen make their own preparations as well. Glashael and Bor both enthusiastically wish to come, Glashael out of boredom and Bor, because as a mystic, he does not wish to be in a city teeming with cascade flu. Despite this, Bor is asked to help Valdemar as best he can with what little healing magic he has at his disposal. Bor agrees but seems uncharacteristically upset at that decision. Using the Sun's Touch Gada Hauri opens a portal to the meadow just South of his village. The peaceful meadow that he remembered from a decade ago is now a battlefield, only hours old. Picking through the broken corpses, they discover that both sides are Sauri half-orcs and the banners of the Violet Queen and the Infinite Suns stand on opposing sides. As they move closer they see the banner of the Violet Queen flying over the village. Hauri knows a secret way into the village and leads the party and Glashael to a cavern spring. The spring was considered a sacred site for the Sauri chieftains and the pure water that flowed fourth was considered culinarily superior due to its fresh and clean nature. By swimming through the spring, you the party enter the village unseen. They manage to sneak through the streets and into a house belonging to an old friend and supporter of Hauri, Shuzug the elder. Shuzug is shocked to see Hauri and embraces him, warning the party that the village has returned to the ancient alliances. Shuzug the Elder "Kokai sold us out shortly after he took over as chieftain. At first, we thought it would be a boon as our services were greatly appreciated. Our forges roared and our anvils sung making swords for an army. As time went on, more and more of our people were taken as warriors and not craftsmen. Recently, the scaled men have been coming more frequently and taking more than we can spare. To make things worse, several days ago, a mysterious fellow lured many of our finest warriors and surrounding settlements under his strange golden banner. Fights have been catastrophic. Every death on every side further diminishes our people. Kokai has even suspended the Feast of Kings. He rules as the dragons puppet now." Shuzug lowers his elderly frame from his chair. "I wish I could help more, but my age wears upon me greatly. I doubt I could even stand long enough to put up a fight, let alone swing an axe. Kokai and the scaled captains are hold up in the chiefs longhouse. Good luck to all of you." The party split up, sending Glashael into the woods to attempt to lure as many Sauri away from the village as he can. He uses his spellcraft to sound a horn in the woods and make it appear as if an army of torches marches upon the village. The rest of the party sneak into the Cheiftains longhouse to find several of the draconic captains as well as three monstrous trolls. The battle is fierce. The dragon-kins resilient skin turns fatal blows into glancing ones and the massive mutant trolls nearly instantly recover from the most grevious wounds. The fight seems to last forever, exhausting the party members. One of the trolls, a dire troll with obscene mutations and half a dozen arms thrashes wildly in his death throes, slaying two of the dragon-kin and severely injuring Kimchiwei. The Spirit Troll, immune to most damage attacks the crippled Kimchiwei. Kim's psionic magic reflects the trolls force attack, which is enough to kill the etherial brute. Hauri manages the final blow on the dragon-kin leader and rips open a door to find Kokai cowering under a bed. He attempts to subdue Kokai, but the wiley half-orc gets in a lucky shot with his dagger and Hauri goes down. Finellen and Irome dispatch Kokai with little effort, binding and gagging the chieftain as they do so. The party take a moment recover from the battle before taking their prisoner and heading back to Shuzug's hut. The village is in chaos. Sauri are running to the front gate as a great commotion of roars and clashing of shields echos through the forest. Glashael's illusion's work hopefully. Shuzug laughs at the sight of Kokai bound like a hog and lets' Hauri know that he will organise the elders for the Feast of Kings. Generally, all Sauri would attend, but only the elders are necessary. It will take him three days to organize the council. In the meantime, he adivises that they take Kokai while he makes the preparations. EXP and Journal